Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road
June 7,2007 EU June 22,2007 |AU June 29,2007 |genre = Fighting game|Fighting |modes = Multiplayer game|Multiplayer |ratings = Entertainment Software Rating Board|ESRB: Teen Computer Entertainment Rating Organization|CERO: A Pan European Game Information|PEGI: 12+ Office of Film and Literature Classification (Australia)|OFLC: PG |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = Universal Media Disc|UMD |requirements = |input = }} Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (known as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2 in Europe) is the sequel to the best-selling Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai fighting game for PlayStation Portable. The story arc is a brand new story telling about Majin Buu being released in Future Trunks' timeline. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the game's precursor. The controls remain the same, but there are some additional functions that can be used during gameplay. The story mode gameplay features something similar to what was in Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Key features * Seven game modes (including a completely new story arc following the world of Trunks on his adventures against Majin Buu)Confirmed info * 24 unique playable characters (the player can choose heroes and villains from Dragon Ball Z) * High-speed Ad-hoc battles with the universe's most powerful fighters * In-game transformations to make the battle even more intense * An improved fighting system with over 50 new fighting skills and ultimate attacks * Brand new power level-system in Story Mode * Network Battle * Able to change camera angles Story After the Android, and Cell threat, Future Trunks entered the world martial arts tournament. He meets Kibito and the Supreme Kai and has to stop Babidi and Dabura from resurrecting Majin Buu. Trunks knows he can't do it alone so he goes into the past to get the help of the past Z-Fighters. He manages to save the time machine and asks Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 18 and Krillin to help them. Babidi creates clones of the Z-Fighters, Frieza and Cell to stop them. Vegeta lets himself fall to Babidi's spell again, but Goku manages to bring him back to his senses this time. The energy of the battle revives Buu. He refuses to listen to Babidi so Babidi leaves him in Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek to use the dragon balls to place Buu under his control. However, the Z-Fighters manage to foil his plans. Cooler and Broly, who are joining forces, help Babidi. Buu makes friends with Hercule, but Dabura hurts him, turning Buu into Super Buu who eats Dabura. Supreme Kai and Past Gohan go to the Other World to use the Z-Sword but no use. Then Janemba shows up. Gohan and Pikkon help defeats him and recruit Bardock, Goku's father, and Future Gohan, who was in rage, until Future Goku calms him down. Future Gohan was brought back to life by Elder Kai and Pikkon and Bardock has one day to help. This was the first time Goku saw his father. But Janemba stole the dragon balls. Gogeta defeated him but Babidi steals them. If the player chooses another path, Buu absorbed Gotenks and Past Gohan, but thanks to the potara fusion, Vegito freed Gohan and Gotenks without having to get them killed like they did in the past. Babidi uses the dragon balls to get his wish but Hercule steals his wish to save the earth. Enraged, Babidi lashes out on Hercule but Buu took the blow. Enraged of Babidi trying to hurt Hercule, Buu eats Babidi, this transforming him into Kid Buu and causing him the good Buu out. After a long battle with the Z-Clones, Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Broly and Kid Buu, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bardock and Future Gohan used their Kamehamehas to wipe out Majin Buu, saving the future. Thus, thanks to the Z-Fighters, the future world was safe again. And that ends the story. Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potiental) *Piccolo (Base, Fuse with Kami) *Frieza (Final Form, 100% Full Power) *Android #18 (Base) *Cell (Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Majin Buu (Base) *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Base) *Dabura (Base) *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Metal Cooler) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Pikkon (Base) *Janemba (Final Form) *Bardock (Base) Reception The game received mixed reviews. IGN gave the game a 7 out of 10 IGN review, GameSpy gave the game 3 ½ stars out of 4GameSpy review, gamespot.com gave it 6.8 out of 10 and G4's X-Play gave the game 3 out of 5. References External links * Official page from PlayStation website * IGN Page * Gamespot page Shin Budokai - Another Road Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable